The use of artificial light for plant growth dates back at least to the end of the 19th century, being particularly coincident with advent of electric lights. As is well known, the technology varies from use for the purpose of the simplest sort of individual light units to very sophisticated and complex plant growth rooms and chambers. The involved art in its various heretofore-available techniques and aspects has been extensively described, in vast quantity and proportion, in considerably numerous patent and other literature sources. As cursory collation to the subject matter of the present invention, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,254,448; 3,453,775; 3,529,379; 3,664,063; 3,772,827; 3,861,519; 3,882,634; Des. 225,252; and Des. 203,493 and the citations therein amongst the multitudinous additional teachings and disclosures available in the art (such as those included, inter alia in International Search Class A01g 31/100 and so forth). Thus, no further fundamental elucidation or detailed description is necessary or required as to same for full comprehension and clear understanding of the present invention.
As will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, the novelty and distinctive attributes possibilitated by practice of the present invention and its conceptual embodiment implementations resides in its unique and heretofore unavailable structural and electrical and other control design features and systems which provide and readily allow unusually versatile geometric configurations and versatile (expandable) planer bed areas for plant growth through the multiple vertical stacking and/or multiple lateral (i.e., side by side) addition of lighting modules to the basic support structure. As a result, this common design of the electro-mechanical system with modular shelves facilitates add-on features vertically or laterally, as desired to yield and meet growth area and dimensional requirements.
Considered figuratively in an analogous light for purposes of facilitating its comprehension, the concept and practice of the present invention may be likened to what is involved in utilization of the popular "Tinker - Toy" game toy equipment wherein and with which relatively standardized components may be readily coupled and inter-related and combined to achieve a desired end result.
As is hereinafter more fully and particularly delineated, the modular elements or features and components employed in related and associated combination in practice of the present invention in order to provide the extremely simple, versatile, utilitarian and changeable (including contractable or expandable) apparatus obtainable thereby include, without necessary limitation thereto:
1. At least two upright support columns which are notched or otherwise provided for quick-coupling purposes to receive and hold brackets or supports for plain base shelves and modular plant lighting units that combine shelf space and light-providing capabilities in a single integral structure; each of said units having lateral leg supports which may be provided with rollers, casters, slides or the like to lend mobility to the apparatus; PA0 2. Generally at least a pair of quick-coupling lateral stretcher and frame rigidizing bars which interconnect the upright columns; PA0 3. A multiple electrical outlet plug mold stripping mounted vertically to or provided as a built-in element of at least one of the vertical upright structural members to provide electrical connections for the modular lighting fixtures employed; PA0 4. A single power source return which is interlocked with an electrical timer that can be adjusted to the desired photo period of plant materials; PA0 5. At least a single modular unit that is a combined light source and shelf fixture which provides illumination from one of its sides (usually the under side) and a shelf area on its opposite side so as to provide a unique requirement for the apparatus to function as a multiple level planer bed for plants; which fixture is so arranged as to be adapted to concentrate heat from cathodes and and transformers on peripheral boundaries of the total apparatus, thus dissipating heat away from plant materials (taking into account that conventional lighting fixtures now available on the market locate ballast transformers in the central position above lights so that heat from ballasts is concentrated at the center point of fixture which is likely detrimental to plant materials especially if any number of said fixture modules are combined together); PA0 6. The possibility of achieving both vertical and lateral stacking of plant growth shelves (whether simple supports or light-providing modules) to facilitate many varied geometrical and and dimensional growing areas for plants; PA0 7. Apparatus assemblies that can either be floor or counter-top mounted, and mobile or fixed in nature; PA0 8. Built-in timer controls whereby a timer circuit may be interlocked in series with the main power source to enable the power circuit to coincide with any given desired photo period for light exposure of plant materials being contained in the assembly, this being a further refinement of the indication in Paragraph (4) above; PA0 9. The very easy possibility of variable spacing of shelf areas according to plant material, lighting and spacing requirements between light-providing fixtures and other (like or plain) supporting shelf areas carrying plant materials; PA0 10. The potential for employment of the light-providing fixtures so as to achieve variable direction of illumination to the plants being grown; PA0 11. The very easy possibility of readily adding additional auxiliary shelf space to neatly and very efficaciously accomodate within the apparatus desired functional units and systems such as means for irrigation and/or humidification and so forth; and PA0 12. The facile capability of including such desirable plant growth affecting adjuncts in the apparatus combination as reflective, semi-transparent medium for optimizing incident light energy to plants while containing same within the apparatus and at the same time allowing excellent viewing thereof and/or actual plant enclosing devices to insulate the growing material from excessive heat generated by the light source and/or otherwise more closely control the atmosphere for growing to which the plant is subjected. PA0 A. optimized plant growth conditions; from PA0 B. a single basic structural hardware system which easily, efficiently and most economically allows for ready apparatus alteration which achieves any desired variation of structural configuration and accessory inclusion to provide the most advantageous possible assembly for any given need ensuring optimum growth conditions of the plants involved in any encountered situation of practice.